You're My Nerd
by Dosko
Summary: At Playa de Losers, Noah is starting to come out of his shell with the help of his new friends. But what kinds of excitement unfold when he falls truly in love for the first time in his life? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Good Lord…it certainly has been a while since I've submitted anything to this website…but that's cool. I'm starting to become obsessed again, so or better or worse, I'll have a bunch of stuff to write before I get bored again (don't see that happening any time THIS year). Anyhoo, yep, here's my first story since a year ago! I promised myself I wouldn't submit it until the WHOLE THING was done, but I can't help myself. I crave criticism. Enjoy : )

-Dosko

* * *

"So, what's happening in that book of yours now, eh?" Ezekiel asked Noah aloud. Noah looked up from his lengthy textbook and gave the boy a peeved expression.

"Ezekiel." He paused. "For the last time, it's a book about why people act the way they do. A NON-fiction book. Nothing 'happens', it's just a series of anecdotes, discoveries, and monologues about the brain, the nature of emotions, and how the brain reacts to them."

"Oh, I get you. Yeah, I had to read a bunch of those types of books when I was back at home, you know, with the home schooling and all." Ezekiel said sheepishly.

"Right. I'm sure prairie people enjoy walking around with their thinking caps on all the time." Noah retorted, rolling his eyes around.

Eva, Justin, Katie, and Tyler, Ezekiel, and Noah were all residing at the five star resort (conveniently close to the island), Playa de Losers. The main thing to do at the resort was to watch the show, and witness the competition of Total Drama Island from the sidelines. However, there were a cavalcade of other things to do when the show wasn't being broadcasted. While the rest of the cast members spent most of their day hanging out around the resort's many places of pleasure, Noah spent the majority of his time indoors alone, reading in his room.

It wasn't long before Noah arrived at the resort that he learned that the pool area was empty during the night. So, he decided on his first night there to bring a book out to the hot tub, and read in the comfortable mixture of the warm water and the cool night air. Regrettably, Ezekiel had figured this out long before Noah, and also spent his time in the hot tub at night. On the very first night that Noah had decided to read in the hot tub, Ezekiel had come out to the pool area as well. Before Noah had time to notice his entrance, Ezekiel had jumped into the hot tub with a copy of _The Complete Idiots Guide to: Women_ (a book that Chris Maclean had given Ezekiel behind the scenes as a consolation prize for being voted off first, and as a means to help Ezekiel relate to women a little easier), and made a rather large splash. He got one of Noah's books wet, and almost started a fight with him. As venomous words were exchanged between the two, Ezekiel noticed Noah's book, _Molecules of Emotion_, and asked him what it was about. Noah, being the know-it-all he was, heatedly explained the premise of the book to him. Ezekiel put his book down, and relaxed in the warm water and began asking serious questions about the book, and how people can analyze something like emotion in a scientific way. The intrigue of the question cast off Noah's anger at the boy, and the two got into a serious, lengthy, yet enjoyable discussion about the book. Since then, Ezekiel and Noah began to make their nightly trips to the pool a ritual of sorts, always bringing a book with them, sometimes (yet rarely) talking about their respective books.

Suddenly, the fog horn of a boat rang in the distance. Ezekiel and Noah paused their conversation to look around towards the Dock of Losers (the resort's Dock of Losers), and saw a big boat pull up in the midst of the night, causing the reflection of the moon in the water to ripple away as it came nearer. By the time the two boys got up and out of the hot tub, leaving their books behind, the boat had already dropped off the loser of the evening, along with his luggage: Cody.

"Oh man, what the heck happened to you, eh?" Ezekiel exclaimed upon looking at Cody's patched up skeleton. Cody had been mauled by a bear just a few hours before, and was in a full body cast, unable to talk coherently or move (with the exception of his hand, which cranked the joystick on his wheelchair).

Cody mumbled something through the bandages surrounding his mouth and head.

"What's that? I can't hear you through your failure." Noah remarked with a smile on his face.

"Mauled by bears he was" The ship's captain said to Ezekiel and Noah, stepping off the boat to tie it up to the dock. "It's a miracle he's alive at all really. But we got some fine doctors on the island, to make sure nobody files a lawsuit or anything. He'll be fine after a few months or so."

Cody gave a conformational nod, and then mumbled something else, expecting the two boys to still be able to understand him.

"Jeez, what did you do, sneak in their house and raid their porridge stash?" Noah asked Cody.

"What did he say?" Ezekiel asked the captain.

"Not sure….but I'd guess he said that he's sad that he's here and that he got voted off." The captain said stroking his long patchy beard. Cody gave another nod of the head, and sighed underneath his bandages.

It was a mystery to Noah why everybody who was on the show felt badly after they lost. As far as he was concerned, losing was liberation from the hellhole called Camp Wawanakwa. There were several reasons that "Total Drama Island" was so bothersome for the young man: the horrible challenges, the annoying people, the unnecessary commotion and fuss over trivial things, the list went on. But the most prominent of all was the most evil game show host: Chris Maclean. Come to think of it, it was pretty much all his fault the show was so commercially successful in the first place; he was the one who pit all of the teens against each other by making them fight over an inconsequential sum of a hundred thousand dollars, money which judging by the demeanor of the show, most likely didn't even really exist.

"Well, don't you worry man, we'll get you all set up here, and you'll be back to feeling good in no time!" Ezekiel assured the wounded boy enthusiastically, grabbing his wheelchair by the handles. "I mean, there are all sorts of stuff to do here! We've got a spa, continent breakfasts, and there's even a big TV room where we can watch the rest of the guys still on the show compete!"

"That would be continental breakfast home school. I don't particularly enjoy eating pancakes the size of Australia." Noah added sarcastically as always, picking up Cody's two suitcases for him. Cody laughed under his bandages while being wheeled by Ezekiel, and the two boys walked up from the dock of shame back towards the resort with Cody in tow. Noah grabbed the towels and the two books by the hot tub, and they all went inside the hotel to the rooms upstairs.

As they wheeled Cody towards to the elevator, the double doors opened, and out of the elevator came Eva, fresh from the gym. She spotted the boys, and shot them an angry glare. "Mr. Sexist." She stated. She turned her head to Noah, "Know-it-all."

"Iron woman." Noah replied blankly. Eva's glare deepened, until she looked down to the thrashed Cody.

"Whoa, what the heck happened to the string bean?" she said, almost concerned.

"Dude was attacked by vicious bears, not really sure why." Ezekiel answered. Eva winced a little at the sight of Cody, and the thought of bears.

"Well, good to see he's at least alive anyways." Eva finished, and walked off towards the showers.

"Man…she looks kinda different when she's not angry, don't you think?" Ezekiel pointed out. Suddenly, Eva turned around, and looked menacingly at Ezekiel. She stormed back over, and picked up the toque-wearing boy, and pressed him against the wall of the elevator.

"What'd you say, home school?" she hissed

"Ooh man. I didn't mean anything by it. Really!" he screamed as he was being pressed harder. "I meant you look different, you know, good different! Like, pretty!" Hearing the last two words, the angry frown was once again wiped off of her face, and replaced this time with a look of confusion. She set Ezekiel down, and continued walking towards the showers, with the same perplexed appearance.

"Yeah, she's totally chill when you mention that she isn't angry," Noah remarked "Besides, catching her when she's not angry is like catching a grain of sugar in a salt storm; don't count on it."

Noah and Ezekiel got into the elevator, wheeling Cody in, and pressed the button for the second floor. When they got there, Ezekiel opened the door to one of the empty rooms, and wheeled in Cody. Noah walked into the room with them, putting down Cody's luggage on the bed, seeing as he wouldn't be sleeping in it for a while. The room was just like all the other guest rooms at the resort: one bed, a small bathroom, a T.V. with basic cable, an empty dresser, a bedside table, two chairs in the corner of the room, and a sliding glass door to the balcony overlooking the rest of the resort.

"Well, this room is empty, so I guess you got dibs on it. See you in the morning dude." Ezekiel said to Cody. Cody waved goodbye to him and Noah with his one available hand as the both of them walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

"Man, it must suck to be in a full cast-thingy like that, not being able to walk around and stuff." Ezekiel commented. The two boys sat there in silence for a few seconds. It hadn't occurred to either of them until then that it was a little bit past ten, and that they were both still in their bathing suits, a little wet.

"Right, well I'm going to go to bed. Here's your book, Casanova." Noah handed Ezekiel one of the books in his arms, along with Ezekiel's towel, and walked off to his room on the other end of the hallway.

"Yeah, see you in the morning Noah!" Ezekiel said happily, waving to the boy, and then walking off to his own room. As Noah entered his room, he set the book in his hand down on the available table by the bed, and sat down in one of the chairs he had moved by the door to the balcony. He sat there, and sighed, thinking about the rest of his summer. All he would be able to do, or even wanted to do at the resort for the next few weeks was read books. To be fair though, that was how he spent a lot of his previous summers anyhow. At least now he had a few people which he could talk to, if he ever wanted to anyways. He looked out into the night at the lake, towards the island in the distance, which was just barely visible, and thought of everybody else.

Though Noah had once thought when he first came to the island that he might make some good friends, his dreams were smothered quickly upon his arrival. Everybody else around him was so different, that it made it hard for the know-it-all to really relate to anybody there. He couldn't relate to goths, or jocks, or frat boys, or popular people, or pretty-boys, or crazy people, or pretty much all of them. His few friends back home were all just like him: geniuses with little social skills by choice, who spent their time either studying or rarely talking to other geniuses. Though Noah was a bit more social and open minded than his other friends, he was also the most arrogant and sarcastic of all of them.

In his short time on Total Drama Island, he felt there were only a few people who didn't completely annoy him: Ezekiel and Cody. Though he didn't exactly condone sexism, nor did he think he was as nerdy as Cody, they were the two people on the whole island to which he could somewhat relate to. Noah got up from his chair, took off his still damp swim trunks, put on his pajamas, and got into bed. As he slipped under the warm blankets, and adjusted himself comfortably, he glanced over at the book on his bedside table. He groaned in annoyance when he noticed that he had accidentally given Ezekiel his copy of _Molecules of Emotion_, and had mistakenly taken Ezekiel's copy of _The Complete Idiots Guide to: Women. _Now Ezekiel was sure to make several sarcastic, joking comments in the morning about how Noah had taken it on purpose, and that "if he needed help on approaching woman, all he had to do was ask". The idea of meeting and conversing with women wasn't something that he was all too practiced with, and he had been reminded of his trouble with ladies on a consistent basis at his school back home. From rejection to retort, and laughter to lament, Noah had tried several times in his life to hook up with somebody, but he never really got the hang of talking to women. After a while, he had mostly given up on trying the whole thing. The book next to his bed was just another reminded of how inexperienced he was at regular social communication._  
_

It did irk Noah (a bit less then making friends) that he hadn't found a girl to whom he could relate to during his "vacation". It was partly due to the "kissing incident" with Cody that the other girls from the competition had thought he was weird to begin with. That was only topped off by the fact that they all thought he was a cynical, sarcastic bookworm after the night he got voted off of the island. He never thought that any girl would actually fall in love with him or anything, but at the least, he had hoped to make a small connection with at least one girl, just a glimmer of hope that he may one day find love: the one thing that baffled him almost as much as stupidity.

Noah had never been around women too much in his life until he joined the show, and that was part of the reason he went on in the first place; in hopes of changing that. But nonetheless, his hopes seemed pointless, and only made him more bothered that he would never appeal to the opposite sex, because he was always a bit of a jerk, and that was something that wouldn't likely change. Noah thought to himself almost warily, who on the show would even appeal to him at all? Heather was pretty, but she was such a witch that it didn't even matter. Lindsay was also gorgeous, but she was so dim that Noah often made jokes to himself about her. Gwen was already into Trent, and she was too weird, even for him. Bridgette seemed too peppy and happy for the negative minded boy. LeShawna's attitude was just too much for him to handle. Katie and Sadie…forget it. Courtney was way too stuck up. Eva was a walking menace all the time. Izzy was plain psychotic. And then there was Beth…well, Beth wasn't too bad actually. Come to think of it, she was basically a girl version of Cody with braces. She wasn't annoying, or simple-minded, or overly emotional, or crazy…she was just Beth.

And soon, Noah passed out from thinking too much, two hours later.

* * *

AN: So, that's it so far. Reviews people! I need somebody to tell me what's good and what's bad. Especially what's bad, so I can fix it! But don't point out too many flaws…oh, and it may not seem like it, but there IS a point to this chapter, I promise! I'm building up to it people!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: God damn! I've been so impatient with submitting these chapters in moderation! I didn't want to make the same mistake I made with my old story, and submit six chapters in a two day period, then get bored too quickly. I've actually finished four chapters up to this point, but I'm not publishing them yet! I want to create dramatic tension, a fulfilling plot, and cliff hangers! You can't rush those things you know? Anyways, here's numero dos! Enjoy, and please, if you have a soul, leave me a review. If you don't, I might kill myself...or something equivelant to that...

* * *

Despite Noah wanting to spend the rest of his remaining time at the resort in his room reading the SEVERAL books he had brought along, Ezekiel and Cody had more productive plans in store for their new friend. They knew that he would spend the rest of his summer as a recluse with a novel always at his side if they didn't intervene. The night that Cody had arrived, after Noah had gone to bed, Ezekiel went into Cody's room, and let him in on his plan to get Noah to come out of his cramped social shell, and they had both agreed whole-heartily to do whatever it took to get Noah to lighten up before the summer was over. The morning after Cody came to Playa de Losers, Ezekiel came up to Noah's door in the morning with Cody in tow, and asked him if he wanted to join them for breakfast. On the first day that they tried, Noah slammed the door on them, and didn't come out for breakfast until they had walked away from his door, which they stood in front of for ten minutes after he slammed it, knocking every minute or so. Despite Noah's apparent reluctance, Ezekiel and Cody tried again on the second day, and refused to walk away from his door until he came out. Noah took their offer, knowing that they would pull their little stunt every day until he accepted, and that he may as well humor them at least once to get them to leave him alone (even though Ezekiel and Cody did it every other day afterwards).

It wasn't long after until Ezekiel and Cody eventually got Noah to do just about everything with them, though hesitantly at first. Whenever Ezekiel and Cody thought it was a good idea to go to fishing in the shark-infested water around the resort, they dragged him along. When the two thought they should go to the spa for a day, they dragged him along (this was one of the harder things to get Noah to do). When they thought they should all just go outside and look at the clouds, they got Noah to come along (this was one of the easier things to get Noah to do).

For the first three days since Cody arrived all bandaged up, the three boys did a lot of things together, despite Cody's injuries. Remarkably so, after such a short yet fulfilling time away from his books, Noah began to grasp the world beyond the written word, and was actually making friends with Ezekiel and Cody: his first friends who weren't anything like him. They weren't geniuses, nor were they sarcastic, nor were they as inward as Noah, yet they all got along in spite of it all. And in all that fun, even Cody was starting to feel better after a short time, in lieu of the torture at Camp Wawanakwa. So much in fact, that he decided to take off just the bandages around his head, so he'd have an easier time with things like talking and eating.

"Well, here goes nothing, eh." Ezekiel said as he and the resort's nurse reached for a few strips of gauze around Cody's head. After a minute or two, the strips surrounding Cody's head came off in sticky bunches, and the nurse clipped it to a certain point so that they didn't pull them all of his bandages off.

"Well, how do I look?" Cody asked to everybody.

"Well, you look...better." the nurse said. It was true. Compared to what he had looked like when he was first attacked anyways. What his face look like now was a series of healing scratches and a few purple spots, but it was much more presentable.

"Yeah…you certainly look like something the cat dragged in, played with for a little while, and then forgot all about after a very short period of time." Noah commented.

"Aw, don't listen to the sourpuss; I think you look kinda cool with all the scratches and stuff. Makes you look manly, you know?" Ezekiel assured Cody.

"Really?" Cody asked enthusiastically.

"In the best case scenario, we probably should have waited a little longer, but it'll be fine. But you can't take the rest of your bandages off for a few weeks, okay?" The nurse instructed.

"Yeah, sure! I'm just glad I can finally talk again!" Cody said grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Well, I guess now we can go do something else, eh?" Ezekiel said with a sly grin on his face.

"Do we really have to?" Noah asked unenthusiastically. "Today?"

"Boat ride!" Cody and Ezekiel shouted in unison. Noah slapped his face, and sighed. He looked at the grins on the two boys' faces, and smiled a little bit.

"Aww, look!" Ezekiel pointed at Noah. "The sourpuss is actually smiling." Ezekiel mentioned out.

"I'm only thinking about how stupid the whole idea is, that's all." Noah replied defensively. It was written all over his face that he was covering up his happiness. Noah and Ezekiel walked upstairs from the basement of a clinic at Playa de Losers, with Cody following behind on the ramp next to the stairs, still gently cranking the joystick on his wheelchair to avoid any unnecessary arm activity.

It was a bright and sunny day outside; not too hot, just warn enough to make your skin tingle in the sun. There was a slight breeze, but other than that it was a pretty motionless day. All of the previously eliminated members from Total Drama Island: Tyler, Katie, and Justin, were all relaxing in the pool. Eva was in the gym working out as usual, not to be seen for another few hours. As they came out of the clinic, the other campers, but most prominently Katie, waved hello to them.

"Hey, you guys want to join us? We could play something like colors, or chicken, or…" Justin started

"Chicken, where!" Tyler shouted, looking in every direction as if there were chickens out to get him.

"Never mind him, you guys up for it?" Katie asked them with a big smile on her face. She gave Noah an extra big smile, which creeped him out a little when he saw it. It was weird. Ever since they were all voted off, everybody, even Justin, the anti-Noah, was a lot nicer. Noah figured it was most likely because the show had pitted the teens against each other, or because the resort seemed to make everybody, even Eva, happy. Whatever the reason, Noah was content with everybody's attitudes in comparison to what everybody was like back on Total Drama Island.

"Nah, thanks for the offer, but we're going to take the boat out for a spin for a while." Ezekiel replied to the campers, waving to them as the three boys walked down to the Dock of Shame. At the dock, there were three boats available: a small speedboat, and two rowboats. Ezekiel hurried down to the end of the dock, and grabbed the speedboat key from the ship captain at the kiosk with life preservers and fishing gear. He hopped in the speedboat, and shouted to Noah to hurry up. After a labored effort to get Cody and his wheelchair into the boat, putting the chair under the back seats, and getting Cody seated properly, the three boys were all in the boat. Ezekiel sat himself down in the driver's chair, turned the key, and the boat's engine started to roar. Ezekiel grinned, and turned on the boat's radio, tuning it to one of his favorite stations. Very loudly, the speakers on the boat stated to play "Misirlou", to which Noah rolled his eyes at. And just like that, they were speeding off into the water.

"We're going a bit fast, don't you think? And since when did you know how to drive this thing?" Noah asked in a concerned tone, as he glanced around at the water to check their current speed.

"Relax, I've been driving this thing around since the first night I got kicked off; the ship captain taught me how to drive it. Besides, look at Cody, he's having fun!" Ezekiel pointed. It was all too true. For the first time since he was mauled by a bear, Cody look at ease, just laying back and taking in the air and the sun. The smile on his face showed the gap in his teeth, as he relaxed in his seat. It was Noah's turn to relax like that. He joined Cody and sat on one of the back seats of the boat, and just relaxed. It was a thing that wasn't quite natural to the boy, but he was all to willing to at least give it a try, now that he had been dragged out of the hotel for the third day in a row.

"So, where are we headed captain? Cody asked loudly, trying to speak over the roaring of the boat's motor.

"That's a good question dude! We're going to my favorite tiny little island between the resort and Total Drama Island!" Ezekiel shouted back to Cody.

"What, you mean that tiny little speck I saw on the boat ride over here?" Noah asked him, as he remembered seeing a tiny little sandbar of an island a few weeks earlier. "That thing couldn't hold a school of anorexic carp, let alone the three of us."

"Hah, that's what you think. I've done a little "remodeling" since you last saw it!" Ezekiel said with the same sly grin on his face.

"It's true, I think I know what he's talking about. I saw an island on the way here too, but it was a lot bigger than what you make it sound like." Cody said to Noah. Noah found that sort of information hard to believe. There were no other islands around with exception to the main island, which was home to the infamous reality show. Ezekiel would have had to quite literally, MAKE an island for it to exist.

After twenty minutes of driving around, Ezekiel finally slowed the boat down. Cody and Noah had been drifting off into space, daydreaming about this and that, and had to get up from their naps to see what Ezekiel had stopped for. They both peered out over the railing on the side of the boat, and saw the boat drifting closely towards a small island in the shape of a crescent.

"Gentleman, I present to you, Crescent Moon Isle!" Ezekiel exclaimed, smiling broadly as he turned off the boat, letting it drift directly into the center of the crescent.

"But how did you make this thing? I mean, When I saw it, it was the size of a swimming pool." Noah said, as he stepped off of the boat, and onto the island itself, almost doubting that it was truly there.

"Yeah, I used to watch a lot of shows on the Discovery Channel, and I remembered this one show that had an episode about all these artificial islands around the world." Ezekiel said, rubbing his neck anxiously. "So I thought, 'Heck! I can take some of the props and stuff from the resort and make one of those things myself!' And I did." He said, gesturing around and motioning to the island itself.

"Wow…" Cody almost whispered. "I could only see this thing at night, with bandages covering part of my eyes, but this is a true work of art!" It surely was. The initial island itself was, as Noah said, a patch of sand no larger than a swimming pool. Yet, with enough wood, metal poles, and fake palm trees from the resort, Ezekiel fashioned a dock-like extension to the previous island, and made it fifteen times bigger, with a small cliff, a genuine artificial shoreline, a tiny harbor for boats, and even a little waterfall coming down from the cliff (which was powered by a small solar panel). The entire extension was covered in a few fake palm trees, a few big rocks, and lots of sand, except for the top of the cliff, which had a large patch of fake (yet surprisingly real-looking and feeling) grass on the top of it.

"I…can't even think of anything sarcastic to comment about this. This is probably one of the most impressive things I've seen in a while." Noah said, still a little shocked. He turned his head to Ezekiel, who had also jumped out of the boat, and was helping Cody out along with his wheelchair.

"I can push some of the sand out of the way for the wheelchair to move around. I mean, it's really only there for show. It's still all wood underneath, except for the small part of the real island in the center of the crescent." Ezekiel said to Cody, brushing a large amount of sand about three inches deep away, to reveal a solid wooden floor. He and Noah pushed enough sand out of the way so that Cody could wheel himself around the whole bottom part of the island.

"Well, now that we're here, I guess we can finally do what we came here for." Ezekiel said out loud to the other two.

"Wait….didn't you already say that about half an hour ago?" Cody commented.

"Yeah, but this time we can really do what I wanted us to do!" Ezekiel retorted, heading back over to the boat. He hopped back in, and held up a boom box in one hand, and a picnic basket in the other hand.

"Hey, that's what I'm talking about." Cody said cheerfully, looking at the items in Ezekiel's hands.

"That's cool, but I'm not really the picnic kind of guy, know what I mean." Noah stated dryly.

"Who said there was just food in this thing?" Ezekiel declared rather covertly. Noah shot him an inquisitive look, and Ezekiel hopped out of the boat, and set down the boom box and the basket. He reached inside, and brought all sorts of things out. "Let's see, where'd those things go? Aha!" he exclaimed. His hand came out of the basket holding a bunch of fireworks and a lighter tied together in a bundle. "For any good summer party, eh?"

"Sweet! It is almost Canada day now that you mention it." Cody said, observing the explosive bundle Ezekiel set down.

"Let's see, I made us some sandwiches last night, and we've also got playing cards, some dice for a game I wanted so show you guys, and some…" he continued as he pulled random things out of the basket.

And that was how Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel spent the whole day on Crescent Moon Isle, just having fun doing what two guys and one guy in a wheelchair could do for fun on a mostly artificial island. They played poker, they ate while they sat around and simply enjoyed each others' company, they played a game Ezekiel's dad taught him involving dice and guessing (which for some reason, Cody was suspiciously good at), they talked for a while about random things, they looked up at the clouds, they took turns tuning the radio to what each person thought was "good music", and plenty of other things. Most notably, Noah and Ezekiel went swimming around the shore of the island, so that Ezekiel could show Noah how he had constructed the island. As the day went by, and the three friends had finished watching the sun set, they shot off the fireworks into the evening sky. It was the only outdoorsy summer day Noah had ever had, not to mention with friends. It was a day to be remembered by all three of them as a fond summer memory. When they ran out of fireworks, Ezekiel grabbed the boom box and the basket, and he and Noah loaded Cody and his wheelchair back into the boat. After they had everything, Ezekiel started up the boat, and they went speeding back to Playa de Losers.

* * *

AN: Alright, I know! Beth still isn't in the story! But I promise, she'll be introduced in the next chappy! I'll even throw in a nice little scene with just the two of them, how does that sound? Either way, wasn't that a nice heart-warming little chapter? Noah's finally coming out of his cold little shell to say hello to the world! Oh, and just to throw it out there, I read all of those CodyxNoah stories. I don't dissaprove in the least, I enjoy fluff every now and then. BUT, Noah doesn't ALWAYS have to be gay for Cody, they can just be friends too. and this story proves it! Again, let's see those reviews people! Remember, it's YOUR eternal soul !*laughs maniacally, holding up a chainsaw*


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yep, this is the moment you've been waiting for. Beth finally comes into the picture. As a side note, while I haven't finished writing all of the chapters, I have gotten up to chapter six, and have the storyline for the rest of it...I plan on releasing seven more chapters after this one, adding up to ten total. I'm back at my mommy's house for the week, so I'll be able to release these on time without any sort of disturbances, like my stupid laptop.

I feel I should mention that the scene where the voted-off campers are watching the episode of TDI where Beth get's voted off, AKA "If You Can't Take The Heat", I wrote EXACTLY what happens at the elimination ceremony, with the exception of the fireworks: that was my idea, as included in the second chapter. But if you read that chapter and watched the actual show, you probably would have known that anyways : )

REVIEW PLEASE O_O

* * *

By the time they got back the resort almost half and hour later, it was nightfall, and it had been three days since somebody had been eliminated from Total Drama Island. Which meant everybody was in the big room with the T.V., watching the newest episode of the reality show to see who would soon be joining them. The dock and the pool area were both empty, as the three boys got everything out of the boat, tied it to the dock, put the key back in the kiosk window, and carried their things back up to the resort. As soon as they entered the front door, they were greeted by the current losers, and were invited to watch the rest of the show with them. Katie got up from her seat, and was the first to greet them, followed by Tyler.

"Hey guys, where did you go for the whole day?" she asked the three of them with her usual bright smile on her face.

"Oh, you know, a little of this, a little of that. We were just driving around." Cody replied to the girl.

"Well, it's nice to see you all." She replied, specifically looking at Noah as she said it. "Come on, you're just in time for the eliminations!" she exclaimed, beckoning them to join the rest of them in watching the final part of the episode.

"Oh boy, just in time!" Noah said sarcastically. Unlike Cody, neither Ezekiel nor Noah made it a habit to watch the episodes as they aired. They usually preferred to stick to their normal nightly activity of reading in the hot tub. As they sat down, they paid attention to what was happening on the big flat-screen in front of them. The horrible host, Chris Maclean, appeared on camera, and began announcing the names of those who would be safe for the night.

"I've got seven Gophers sitting in front of me tonight, but only six bits of sweet fluffy safety in my hands." He announced. "So, good luck! When I call out your name, come up and get your marshmallow." He took a pause, and then began calling names. "LeShawna. Owen. Gwen. Trent. Lindsay." He stopped, having announced five names, with one marshmallow left on the plate. The camera turned to the last two competitors whose names had not been called by the sadist, Heather and Beth.

"Heather, Beth. It's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last," but Chris was suddenly cut off by a loud booming in the distance. The campers, Chris, and a few interns looked up at the darkening sky as the camera turning in the direction of the noise, to reveal fireworks going off in the distance. Everybody around the fire exclaimed, and pointed at the beautiful lights now exploding in the sky.

"Umm, people, the show must go on. We'll have time for pretty lights later. Well, most of us will anyways." He said sternly. He whispered urgently to one of the interns nearby, "Where did we get those fireworks, and why are we launching them? This is not part of my show!"

"I'm sorry sir, they aren't ours. They must be coming from somebody out on the water or something like that." The intern responded

"Well, go take care of it!" Chris finished in a frustrated tone. Noah, Cody, and Ezekiel took this unexpected pause in the show to look at each other, and smile, trying hard to stifle their laughter.

The other losers sitting around watching the show with them looked up at the three giggling boys, until Justin asked them, "Those fireworks didn't happen to be you guys while you were out 'driving the boat', were they?"

Ezekiel couldn't help it, and started really laughing, which was followed by Noah and Cody's laughter as well. "Yeah, it might have been. What's it to you?" Ezekiel responded. This set everybody else off, and now everybody was laughing, except for Eva, who was just smiling in lieu of actually laughing. They all quieted down, and continued watching the show. Finally, Chris the camera turned back to Chris, and he continued his speech as before.

"Now, as I was saying, before the fancy light show started up; whoever does not get this last marshmallow must immediately walk to the Dock of Shame, and leave on the Boat of Losers. Forever!" he finished. The camera began switching between Heather, Beth, and the last available marshmallow, until Chris finally called the last name. "The final marshmallow goes to…Heather."

Heather's tension immediately melted away, and was quickly replaced by her usual queen bee attitude. She looked over at Beth, and said, "You heard him; Boat of Losers, that-a-way." Beth's face was a mixture of sadness and shock, as she stood up, and began walking towards the dock. "That really was stupid of you to take that doll from that island." She finished venomously.

LeShawna was the only one there who consoled the girl, and waved goodbye to her. "Seeya girl." LeShawna said as Beth walked on down to catch the Boat of Losers. The camera panned back to Chris.

"Well, that's it for tonight! And…you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes." Chris said to the remaining contestants.

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?" LeShawna asked earnestly

"Nope." Chris retorted with his usual smug grin plastered to his face. "So…good luck with that!" he finished, walking away from the campfire ceremony.

"Well, that's that I guess." Noah said expressionlessly, as he got up to walk back to the rooms so he could put away the things the three boys brought with them on their boat trip.

"Wait…something else is happening on the T.V., man!" Tyler beckoned to Noah. The T.V. began showing footage of DJ, Geoff, and Duncan grabbing Harold's bed in the midst of the night, and rushing it out to the shore. The scene changed to daytime, and showed Harold waking up, without any clothes on (presumably also taken off by DJ, Geoff, and Duncan, assuming Harold didn't sleep in the nude), in front of all the remaining girls in the camp. They all said good morning to him; as he looked down to find he was naked. He grabbed a pillow, and was quick to cover himself with it, as DJ, Geoff, and Duncan rowed up to the scene of the crime in on a canoe, witnessing the fruit of their labor.

"So, you learned your lesson yet?" Duncan asked Harold from the canoe.

"Yes! Okay, yes!" Harold pleaded as he covered his shame with his pillow.

"Oh, we're going to need more than that man!" Geoff exclaimed as he pointed at him.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!" Harold screamed as he gave a scout's salute to the three perpetrators.

"What the heck? I believe him." Geoff replied, assured of Harold's sincerity. "Pleasure doing business with you!" he finished, tossing Harold a bag of his clothes. The three delinquents rowed away in their canoe, laughing and guffawing all the way back to shore, while Harold ran back inside the boy's cabin, still stark-naked.

After seeing that footage, all the losers at the resort, even Eva, were laughing even harder than before, almost uncontrollably so. Their amusement was only interrupted by a foghorn in the distance, similar to the one that brought Cody in. Everybody turned their attention to the Dock of Shame outside, and saw the infamous Boat of Losers pull up to it, with Beth and her luggage in tow. All of the campers who had been voted off walked down to the dock to greet Beth as she joined them at the resort.

"Hey, Beth! Tough break with that little tiki doll thing, huh?" Justin asked her as she stepped onto the dock.

She giggled and her face turned a shade of red. "Oh, I'll get over it anyways." She replied, looking dreamily back at the male model.

"Here, I'll help you with your things." Ezekiel said, grabbing a few of her bags.

"Me too! It's like, sooo nice to have another girl here!" Katie commented to Beth, grabbing the last of her things for her.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean Miss Smiles?" Eva asked Katie angrily.

"Umm, no, I mean…what I meant to say was….eeeek!" Katie screamed, as she followed Ezekiel quickly into the resort with Beth's luggage.

"Wow, this place looks so nice!" Beth commented after viewing the elegance of the resort from a distance.

"Oh, it is. There are all sorts of things to do here!" Tyler guaranteed her. "There's a spa, fancy rooms, a gym, our own doctor, and the pool, not to mention the buffets!" he continued. Everybody else nodded in agreement, as they all walked back into the resort with Beth. When they got inside, Beth said goodnight to all of them as she followed Ezekiel and Katie into the elevator to grab an available room upstairs.

"Well, now we've got one more person to add to the club here." Cody commented to Noah.

"Yeah…can't say I mind this place any more so with more people." he concurred. "We should probably go to bed too; it's getting late." he told Cody.

"Yeah, let's do that." He agreed, yawning a bit as he said it. Noah walked over to the elevator as he wheeled Cody in front of him, and pressed the button for the second floor. As they stepped back out of the elevator on the next floor, Noah told Cody goodnight, to which Cody did the same. Ezekiel and Katie were finished getting Beth set up in her room, and were going back to their own rooms. Katie spotted Noah, and told him goodnight as well. Noah looked at her for a second, and then did the same.

Finally, after a long day, Noah was finally back where he originally would have been, had Cody and Ezekiel not dragged him out of his room for the day. For the first time that he could recall, Noah actually enjoyed his time outside. He looked back at what happened on Crescent Moon Isle, and smiled just as he had when Cody and Ezekiel mentioned the words, "boat trip" earlier that morning. Only this time, he didn't play it off like he wasn't happy. It was a genuine smile, something that up until that summer was a rare thing for Noah. He kept those thoughts in his head as he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got ready for bed. As he was putting his pajamas on, he decided to do the same thing that had done in nights past, and nights before that. Noah sat in the chair next to the glass door, looking out over the balcony into the night, at the water and the islands in the distance, which were just barely visible, and he thought to himself again.

It hadn't dawned on Noah until just then that his room was unusually warmer than it normally was. Steadily, he got up from his chair to open the sliding door a little to let a breeze in. As he was making to sit back down in his chair again, he heard a sneeze from outside. It wasn't unusual, but everybody else was either usually in bed or off doing something else when Noah was in his room sitting in his thinking chair. He turned around, and looked out at the lake again, contemplating whether or not he really wanted to investigate something as simple as a sneeze. His curiosity got the better of him, and Noah opened the door all the way, and walked out onto the balcony; an even rarer occurrence. To his surprise, there was Beth in her pajamas, sitting in a chair of her own, looking out at the water and the islands in the distance. The moonlight cast a soft white glow on her skin, making her look surprisingly more beautiful in the nocturne setting. She had taken he glasses off and let her hair down, though even the absence of her daily look couldn't hide her inner geeky appearance. Noah almost thought that she looked kind of cuter with her quirky glasses and ponytail, but her natural look was still a pleasant surprise. Beth turned her head to Noah, who was blissfully unaware that he was staring intently at the young girl.

"Oh, hi Noah." She said with a faint smile on her face, just barely showing her braces. Noah hadn't thought of what to say or do if he had ever really seen anybody else out on the balcony, doing the same thing he was. So, he just said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"So you're still up thinking too, huh?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"Yeah…I have a lot to think about these days, what with the show and all. Especially now that it's over." She replied, turning her head from him back to the horizon. Now that Noah was out there with her, it felt a little awkward to just stand there. They both sat there in silence for a little bit, just taking in the night. He felt like he had to break the silence somehow, maybe start a conversation.

"So…you like being outside at night?" he asked in his usual, neutral tone

Beth broke her gaze from the distance, and gave Noah a look of confusion. "I…guess." Noah mentally slapped himself in the head for asking such a stupid question.

"Oh…that's nice. I mean…the night is nice" He replied. She continued staring at Noah as if he was as crazy as Izzy. Again, he beat himself over the head with his mental fist for acting and talking like a weirdo. She laughed after a few seconds.

"It is, isn't it?" Beth replied. "I mean, it's nice when the moon is bright and the stars are shining. It reminds me of being at home, where it's almost always a clear sky at night, just like it is here. It kinda makes me miss home a little less." She finished. Noah continued sitting in an uncomfortable stupor, distracted by his lack of social skills. He imagined that even Ezekiel could carry on a decent conversation about home schooling or something like that. "So why are you out here, Noah?" Beth asked him.

"I don't know, I mean I heard you sneeze, and…I usually just sit on my chair and think next to my bed when I'm thinking at night. I've only been on this balcony twice, and both of those times were during the day, just to see what the weather was like. Now that I see what the balcony is like, I kind of regret not doing this before." Noah replied, far too quickly and far too nervously. Beth giggled as he was talking, which only made Noah feel even more uncomfortable.

"So…I'm guessing you've been doing a lot of thinking since you got voted off?" Beth asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Noah responded quickly.

"Well, you know, during the dodge ball match, and when you got voted off, you were kind of mean and rude, but now, you seem more uneasy than ill-mannered." Beth noted, tapping her fingers together as she said it.

"Yeah…I've been trying to branch out lately, you know…trying to be less of a jerk and all." He explained.

"Well, I think you're doing alright so far." She said, standing up. "But, you never did apologize to anybody for what you said at your last campfire ceremony." she said judgmentally. The horrible realization weighed down on Noah immediately as it escaped Beth's lips.

"Well…I am sorry. I didn't really get the chance to say it to anybody except for Justin and Cody, but they seemed all to eager to let bygones be bygones." He said, his hand stroking his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, if that's the case, then I forgive you too!" she said cheerily. Beth yawned, stretching her arms, and looking out one last time at the water. "Well, I'm going to go to bed." She opened the door to her room, right next door to his, and took one last look at Noah, "Good night Noah." She said with a smile, as she waved to him, and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

"Good night." He called after her, as he in turn began to open his door to go to bed. As soon as he walked into his room and closed the door, the previous five minutes of conversation all suddenly hit him like a truck. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he scolded himself. "So, you like being outside at night?" he mocked himself with a stupid sounding voice. "What kind of stupid question is that to ask somebody?"

Abruptly, he stopped himself in his tracks. "Wait a minute…why do I even care what she thinks?" he asked himself. "And…why was I so nervous just then?" he asked himself out loud in a whisper. "I've barely even spoken to Beth before, so that must be it I guess. I basically just met her for the second time…meeting people can be a nerve-wracking experience. That must be it, that's all." He assured himself, as he climbed into bed, still jittery from his encounter only moments ago.

Surely enough, Noah was right. Beth was certainly Beth.

* * *

AN: Aw...slightly award scene with Noah and Beth. But at least they've finally seen each other, right? I promise they'll get more face time with each other, I've got good stuff planned for sweet little Noah!

I haven't mentioned yet, but I DO know about Ezekiel's accent. I decided not to type it out for two good reasons. One, those of you who are true fans of TDI already know what he'd sound like anyways. Two, it's slightly annoying for me to type out how it would sound, like if I were to type out soory and doon't in lieu of sorry and don't. the little red lines underneath the intended misspellings are REALLY agitating (the same rules apply for Beth's famous lisp: I don't care to actually write it out, because it's just unnecessary for people who already know how she talks, which is pretty much everybody who's reading this story I imagine...).

If you don't review my story, bad things will happen to you in your sleep :P


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Oh man...I COULD make up some excuse as to why I haven't updated the story in so long, but I'm not gonna. I'm just lazy is all. It's not like I have tons of readers who are waiting to read my lovely stories anyways! But I wish I did have a few more readers...attention for my work is nice :...( *sob sob*

Well, finally, a chappy with more Beth in it! I should say that originally, Chapter's 4 and 5 were originally a single chapter, but it got so long, I decided to split it into two halves, and submit them both at once to make up for my lack of activity recently :D

I like reviews more than I like breathing...please give me some sweet feedback

* * *

Noah woke up in an instant, as a loud knocking erupted from the other side of the door to his room. "Hey, breakfast time Noah, it's already 8:00, eh!" Ezekiel said in his usual upbeat tone, which he used every morning as a wake-up call.

"Yeah, we've got a surprise planned for when we're done! Come on, wake up!" Cody joined in. Noah looked over at the clock in the room. Sure enough, in bold green lines, it said 8:00 on the dot. He slowly crawled out of bed, and changed into one of his dozens of sweater-vests and a pair of khakis, and opened the door to join Ezekiel and Cody for breakfast.

"Hey Noah, sleep well?" Cody asked him as he stepped out of his door, obviously still drowsy.

"No...no I did not." He said, with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh…well, I hope you're not too tired for the surprise we've got planned after breakfast dude!" Ezekiel assured him, patting him on the back as he, Cody, and Noah all walked towards the elevator.

"I can only imagine, the suspense is killing me." Noah gestured to show his fake enthusiasm.

The door of the elevator opened, and out of it came a worried looking Eva. She stopped in front of the three boys, and looked hopefully at Ezekiel. She stood there nervously for a few seconds, and finally spoke up, "Hey…Ezekiel…can we talk for a second?" she said, looking to the boy for comfort.

"Eh…sure Eva." he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet up with you guys downstairs." He told Noah and Cody, who in turn looked at each other, shrugged, and went into the elevator.

A few moments after the door closed, Cody piped up; "You know maybe you lost sleep for the same reason Ezekiel lost sleep, huh?" he finished suggestively.

"What are you talking about now?" Noah asked inattentively.

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but…" Cody began in a whisper, as the elevator doors opened, "But about an hour after we all went to bed, Ezekiel paid Eva a little late night visit."

On that note, Noah's attention was captured. He looked at Noah with a raised eyebrow, and asked him quietly, "Did Ezekiel and iron woman…you know…" he was about to ask. Noah and Cody walked into the main dining room, where everybody else except for Eva and Ezekiel were eating at tables together.

"Oh no, nothing like that man," Cody confided to him. "He knocked on her door and began this long speech, apologizing to her about all of the sexist and ignorant things he said while they were on the show together. He offered to be friends with her to make it up to her, and she punched him in the face; hard."

"Ouch." Noah winced as he was walking towards the breakfast table. "But I didn't even see a bruise or anything." Noah mentioned.

"See, that's the thing. After she did that, she handed him an ice pack, and asked him to step into her room for a bit. He didn't tell me anything after that though." Cody finished.

"That's odd…but I was kind of hoping you'd finish that story. Now there's the distinct possibility that Ezekiel and Eva…I don't want to even think about that. It's just weird…" Noah trailed off, while he grabbed two plates from the buffet table. "Just the usual for you then?" Noah asked Cody

"Sure, that'll do." Cody agreed, wheeling himself over to one of the available tables to wait for Noah to come back with the two plates of breakfast. Noah went around the table, which had a wide assortment of food; pancakes, cereal, eggs, bacon, hash browns, breakfast burritos, and an omelet bar. He grabbed some pancakes and bacon for both his and Cody's plates, with two glasses of orange juice, and an extra side of eggs for Cody. He walked over to Cody with the assortment, and sat down at the table with him. Just when they began eating their food, Ezekiel came out of the elevator, and sat at their table. He had a frozen expression of instability about him as he sat there at the table, not saying hello or talking at all, staring deep into the void of space. As Noah, was chewing his food, he looked over at the speechless toque-wearing boy, and poked his shoulder a few times.

"You think he's dead?" he asked Cody, almost seriously as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"No…I think he's just been traumatized or something like that." Cody said, inspecting him thoroughly.

"Hey…heeeeey…wake up, Mr. Crazy-Pants." Noah said in a sing-song voice, waving his hand in front of Ezekiel. He still didn't respond, as he continued to sit there, staring into nothingness. Noah sighed, and after a few seconds, he slapped Ezekiel pretty hard across the face. The home schooled boy snapped out of his catatonic state, and massaged where he was slapped. "Ouch, what was that for man?" Ezekiel said, looking angrily at Noah.

"That depends. Were you just traumatized?" Noah asked Ezekiel.

"No." he replied simply

"Oh…then I don't know what it was for." Noah answered.

"What'd you and Eva talk about just now?" implored Cody.

"She…uh…" Ezekiel began nervously. Both Cody and Noah leaned in closer to hear what he had to say. "She just asked me out." Upon hearing this, both Noah and Codys' jaws dropped.

"She…wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. She asked out you; the one person she hated the most from day one of the competition, on a date?" Noah said disbelievingly.

"I know, it kind of surprised me too, but…I mean…she is really pretty, you know." Ezekiel timidly muttered almost under his breath. After hearing that, Cody and Noah both stifled their laughter. "What? I'm serious you guys! You better not say anything bad about her, or I swear, I'll," he began.

"No, it…it's not that," Cody interrupted him, still trying to hold in his laughter. "It's just that,"

"She's just so…crazy!" Noah finished, trying his best to imitate Eva as he said the word crazy. That set the two boys bursting out laughing, holding their sides after a while. Ezekiel just sat there, tolerating the oppression from his friends as best as he could. Cody and Noah contained themselves as they quieted down to finish eating their meal.

Noah's composure was quickly broken as he looked across the room, to see Beth entering the room from the elevator. She walked over towards Justin, who was poking away at his breakfast When she sat down to have breakfast and talk to him, Justin's face lit up, and the two began chatting away. After seeing her face, Noah remembered all about the confrontation he had with her three nights ago; particularly the awkward conversation they had before they went to bed. Ever since then, Beth always seemed chummy when she was around Noah. He had assumed it was because she was just trying to get to know him better, as well as everybody else at the resort. The competition of Total Drama Island didn't offer a lot of time with the other teens, and to top it off, the only friends she made on the island were Lindsay and Justin. And ever since Beth had come to the resort, she had just been friends with Justin; literally. Upon her arrival, Justin told Beth that he didn't want to be in a relationship with her, but that he wanted to be friends. So that's just what they were, and they did just about everything together once she arrived.

"Hey…Noah…you alright there buddy?" Cody asked, waving a hand in front of Noah's face. The motion of Cody's hand roused Noah from his thinking mode. He turned his face away from Beth to look at Cody.

"What now?" Noah asked him hastily.

"Umm….you seemed pretty deep in thought there dude…what were you thinking about?" Cody asked

"I was just uh…sitting here…smelling this wonderful food?" Noah deflected. He hadn't even noticed that he was staring at Beth the whole time, and apparently, nobody else did either.

"Right…well, I'm not very hungry," Ezekiel commented. "So, I'll meet you two in Cody's room, right?" he said, motioning to get up.

"Sure, we'll be done here in a few seconds, just go get the stuff ready, ok? Cody called after him.

"Sure thing, man." Ezekiel waved, walking back into the elevator. Once Ezekiel was gone, Cody turned his attention to Noah, and gave him a smug face.

"What?" Noah asked defensively

"You might be able to fool Zeke, but you can't pull one over on the ladies man." Cody told him, still smiling as he said it.

"Oh, right. You figured it out. I was looking at Justin, he's just so dreamy!" Noah retorted sarcastically. "Come on; let's go see this grand surprise of yours." Noah said, picking up his and Cody's plates.

"Wait...if you weren't looking at Justin, who were you looking at?" Cody asked, legitimately curious of any interests of Noah. As Noah bussed the plates and silverware over to the kitchen, Cody scanned the dining area where Justin was. The only other person near him was Beth, who was presently talking to Justin in a joking manner about what sounded like blueberries. As Noah was walking back towards Cody, Cody looked up at Noah with the same smug grin.

"Are you planning on telling my boy-toy over there I have a huge crush on him?" Noah dryly inquired.

"Nah, I think I'd have more fun asking Beth if she thinks you're cute." Cody responded, smiling through the gap in his teeth as it left his mouth.

Noah shot him a surprised and alarmed glance once the name Beth was vocalized. He hadn't even noticed himself that he was unconsciously nervous over the topic of Beth. "Right. You do that." Noah said, trying his hardest to make it seem like he didn't care what Beth thought of him. Cody could only laugh and grin as the two of them went towards the elevator up to Cody's room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Noah asked.

"Not yet, but almost eh." Ezekiel told Noah. Noah had had his eyes closed for five minutes now, in an attempt on Cody and Ezekiel's part to "build suspense" for the surprise that they had for him.

"Okay, you can open them now!" Cody announced. When Noah opened his eyes to see the surprise on the table below him, what he saw brought about a mixture of laughter, pity, shock, and unpleasantness.

"Are…are you two serious?" Noah asked Cody and Ezekiel.

"Dungeons and Dragons!" the two of them cheered, waving their hands in the air as they shouted it. While Ezekiel was still dressed in his normal clothes, Cody had on a blue sparkly wizard hat, and was holding a wooden staff. Below them on the table was a large hand-drawn grid of a map, with all sorts of colorful scenery and areas detailed on the canvas. There was a series of figurines resembling fictional characters and monsters, several multi-sided dice, pencils, and a few packets of paper with all sorts of scribbled numbers and words on them.

"So like, Cody showed me how to play the game the first day when we tried to get you to come out of your room, and you didn't. It's a pretty cool game, but it wasn't very fun with only two people. So, we wanted you to play with us!" Ezekiel noted.

"Yeah, I can help you make a new character, and then we can play whatever we want!" Cody exclaimed, even happier than Ezekiel.

"So…you want me to play D&D…the epitome of being a nerd. This was your surprise?" Noah asked incredulously. They both nodded their heads, beaming all the while. Noah slapped his face, and took a deep sigh. "Alrighty then, just checking." He finished, with no enthusiasm at all.

"Here, I made a bunch of pre-designed character sheets for you with stock items and such," Cody told Noah, shoving a bunch of papers into his lap as he sat down by the board in the center of the room. "So you can pick from a bunch of different classes, or if you want to make one from scratch,"

"No thanks, I'll just pick the one that seems the least dorky." Noah dismissed Cody, sorting through the several packets in his hands. "Hmm…I guess I'll be a Ranger…that's like an archer, right?" he asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Cody confirmed, reaching into his bag of figurines, and pulling out a Ranger one.

"Thanks…" Noah replied nonchalantly. Suddenly, there was a loud, fast succession of knocks at the door. The three boys looked at each other, until Ezekiel turned to Cody.

"Uh…were we expecting any company?" Ezekiel asked him.

"No, but if anybody's knocking like that, it must be something important." He answered. Without a word, Ezekiel got up, and walked over to the door. As soon as he turned the knob, a frantic looking Beth forced herself in quickly, and shut the door behind her immediately, knocking over Ezekiel in the process.

"Ouch, what's the deal man?" Ezekiel asked her.

"Oh my god, sorry Zeke, it was an accident. I'm just trying to hide right now." Beth said apologetically.

"Hide? From what?" Cody asked.

"And why not in your own room?" Noah added.

"From Katie! She's been following me around all week, trying to get me to do everything in the world with her! I think she might be compensating for not having Sadie around for so long. Anyways, she'd be looking for me in MY room, and judging on how fast she was running, I'd say she's already in there." Beth finished. She looked down at the center of the room, and saw all of the D&D pieces and board scattered about. "Are you guys playing Dungeons and Dragons?" she asked doubtfully.

"I know, it's nerdy, ri-," Noah was interrupted.

"Oh my god, I haven't been able to play since I started on the show, I didn't think anybody else had a set with them!" she exclaimed. "Do you guys have room for one more?" The three boys looked at each other in utter surprise.

"Sure, the more the merrier I say!" Cody responded.

"Great, let me just sneak into my room real quick and get my character sheet!" Beth finished. She opened the door to the room, and peeked out across the hallway. Without saying a word, she slipped out, and shut the door as quietly as she could.

"Huh…who would have thought, eh?" Ezekiel asked, getting up from his spot by the door.

"Well, at least now it won't be a total bore-fest…I hope." Noah added.

"Wait…why would she bring her character sheet with her to a summer camp?" Cody asked confused.

"Why did you bring an entire nerd-fest game along with you to summer camp?" Noah retorted. Before he could get an answer, a loud squeal of joy erupted outside from the hallway. Just as before, Beth opened the door quickly, and shut it just in the nick of time to lock Katie out of the room. An audible groan could be heard, as Katie tried to open the door, and walked away from the room all alone.

"Whew…close call there! Now let's play some D&D!" said Beth. She sat down by the board along with the other three boys, and pulled out her character sheet and a little figurine that represented a Paladin.

"Whoa…how'd you get to be a level 21 Paladin?" Cody asked.

Beth shrugged, and replied, "I really got into it about two years ago when my cousins showed me how to play. I used to play every week with them until they moved."

"Right then…so, we've got Beth's level 21 Paladin, my level 10 Wizard, Ezekiel's level 2 cleric, and Noah's brand new level 1 Ranger." Cody summed up.

"Wow, I didn't know you two played. You don't really seem like the type." Beth exclaimed, pointing at Ezekiel and Noah.

"Trust me, I'm not." Noah replied.

"Okay then!" Cody said from behind his Dungeon Master folder. "Normally Dungeon Masters don't play, but I thought I'd mix things up to make it a little more fun. Today we shall be adventuring through the enchanted forest of Falcorn, where as you can see…"

* * *

AN: Well, yes, it IS that nerdy. I will admit: I did do SOME research on how D&D is played, but not a lot, so bear with me if I write something that's entirely wrong in the world of D&D. Other than that, it's an awkwardly pleasant moment, isn't it? No? Well, it will be in the next chapter. It's like the other half of this cookie; without it, you might as well be eating Hamburger Helper *cough DuncanXCourntey cough*


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, this picks up RIGHT where Chapter 4 left off. I was too lazy, and I didn't want to type out the whole game that they played, so I didn't; I fast-forwarded to the end. You didn't read this fanfic so you could read about an entire D&D game, did you? If so, I pity you.

Again, I only researched as much about D&D as I thought was necessary for the flow of the story. It IS a creative game, so the limits are pretty much walls made out of toilet-paper.

On with the story : )

* * *

"Okay, I'll roll to see if my spell can help us to control the horde of skeletons." Ezekiel announced. He rolled the twenty sided dice, and it came up as a perfect twenty. "Yes!"

"Cool, so the horde of skeletons is now in our control, and I weakened the dragon a little bit with some spells…Beth and Noah, if you two can kill the dragon before it takes its next turn, then we win the game." said Cody

"Yes!" Beth exclaimed. "Then I use my Sword of Kas to cast down lightning onto the dragon." She rolled her series of dice, and though her hit dice was completely accurate, her chance dice was only a twelve.

"Okay, you managed to cast the lightning, but it was a weak attempt, and you only damaged the dragon enough so that it's still partially alive." Cody commented.

"Okay then, I guess it's up to the level one with one barely any wisdom…just what spells can I cast at my level?" Noah asked Cody

"Well, you can only cast two because of your stats; Teleport and Fireball, but because of your race, you can cast Wish one per game without failure, so that technically makes three. After playing for a long enough time, Noah had used his intellectual prowess to play D&D far beyond the realm of possibility for a level 1; he was actually up to caliber with Cody's playing ability at the moment.

"Right then, I use Wish to randomly cast Time Stop." Noah rolled his chance dice, and came up with a 19.

"Alright, time has stopped for your turn. Anything else you want to do?" Cody asked.

"Now I'll cast teleport to transport my guy above the dragon's head." Again, Noah rolled to see the outcome. It came up as a 13.

"Ooh…you successfully teleport, but it's fifty feet above the dragon…although, since time is slowed down, you're floating in midair…nice save!" Cody commented.

"And finally, I use my fireball spell to fuse a fireball with an arrow, and shoot it at the dragon's head." Noah rolled one last time, and luckily his hit dice came up a four, and his chance die hit a 20.

"Alright! You did just enough damage due to the accuracy of your infusion, that you killed the dragon!" Cody announced. Everybody cheered, and Beth and Noah shared a high-five, as Noah sighed in relief. Never in his life had he felt so much dramatic tension over a game. Ezekiel looked over at the clock on the table by Cody's bed: it read 3:31.

"Holy crap, we've been at this game for six hours!" Ezekiel said aloud.

"Psh, that's nothing!" Beth replied. "I played a four day marathon once, and I went up three levels that weekend!" she said with a big smile.

"Speaking of which, let's add up all the experience from that adventure and tally up your gold and points." Cody added. They all looked at their score sheets, pencils in hand, and began making a lot of arithmetic equations, crossing out numbers here, and placing new scores there.

"Sweet, I went up a level and half in one game!" Noah exclaimed. Just as he was about to start dancing around, Cody burst his bubble.

"Uh, actually Noah, you used up half your experience when you used Wish…you're still back at level one." Noah stopped his dancing, and frowned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." And he sat back down, as everybody else stated laughing.

"Right then, I guess we should put all of this stuff away before we get sucked into it again. Besides, I want to save my other new map for some other day!" said Cody. As they were putting away all of the stuff, there was a loud Tarzan like yelling coming from outside. Everybody stopped to look out the glass door, beyond the balcony. Noah and Ezekiel got up, and slid the glass door open, only to be met with yet another oncoming unexpected guest to Cody's room. A long green vine which seemed to come from nowhere, bearing Izzy and a large flock of bright and colorful toucans on it, was swinging towards their room from the balcony. Just as Noah was about to frantically slide the door shut, it was too late. Izzy had swung from the vine, and flew into Cody's room at sixty miles an hour, with the toucans flying in after her.

"Hey guys, how's it going!" she began, talking a mile a minute as usual. "Quick question, do any of you know how to speak toucan, because I found these guys in a zoo a few days ago, and I have no what they're saying!" Izzy laughed.

"Wait…you're still running from the RCMP, aren't you?" Cody asked.

"Uh-huh!" Izzy confirmed happily.

"And…you decided it was a good idea to free a bunch of," Cody began.

"Okay, you're boring. Hey! Have any of you ever been bit by a polar bear? I bet it feels like a train!" Izzy interrupted.

"Izzy, what are you doing here eh?" Ezekiel asked the crazed redheaded woman.

"I'm glad you asked Zekey! As you all know, the RCMP was still trying to find me, so when I tried to go back to my house after running from the show, they found me there, and put me in solitary confinement!" she said, emphasizing the last two words in a grave manner. "But oh no, Izzy is too fun for that spongy cage! I mean you should have seen the jackets they made me wear! So I broke out of there, and came to the one place I knew they'd never expect to find me!" she finished, her usual insane smile glued to her face.

"Okay…but what's with the toucans?" Beth asked.

"What toucans?" Izzy asked. She was quite apparently blissfully unaware that she was using one of the toucans' beaks to pick at her teeth like a toothpick.

"Never mind…" Beth replied, convinced she didn't want to reason with an insane woman.

Hey, I've got an idea! While I'm back here, we should definitely go shark-riding!" Izzy exclaimed. "Last one down is a scurvy sea otter! Woohoo!" she called out, laughing as she jumped off the balcony and ran towards the water.

"What…what just happened? I think I blacked out." Noah commented, standing still, awestruck by the display of events that just happened.

"I…don't really know." Cody commented, wheeling himself out onto the balcony. He looked out, and saw Izzy on top of one of the many infamous sharks at Lake Wawanakwa. The other three teens walked out onto the balcony with Cody, and looked down at the water as well.

"Should we do something about it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Nope…nu-uh." Noah said, shaking his head. "She's better suited in her natural habitat." He sat down on one of the chairs, and looked out at what she was doing. In turn, both Ezekiel and Beth sat down and looked out at the horizon as well, Beth by Noah, and Ezekiel next to Cody.

"This really is the life isn't it?" Ezekiel started. "Just being with your friends, enjoying the day together?" Beth and Cody nodded in agreement. Noah agreed as well, but the fact that he was with friends at all to begin with took him some getting used to. After a few seconds, he smiled.

"It sure is." He said, still looking down at the insane Izzy. By now she had managed to make a sled team of sharks to pull her along as she stood on a pair of skis. Out of nowhere, a soft beeping was heard. Beth looked down at her watch, as its alarm was going off.

"Oh man, four o'clock already?" she said in dismay. "I gotta go guys, I have to meet up with Justin; we had some plans for later." Beth said, getting up from her chair.

"Ok, see you later then Beth!" Cody waver goodbye to her.

"Yeah, have fun with Justin eh!" Ezekiel called out.

"Seeya Beth!" Noah called out as she walked out of Cody's room.

"Bye guys!" she called out one last time, as she shut the door. Suddenly, it sparked Noah's interest. What was she going to do with Justin? And was he wrong when he thought that they were…just friends? As she shut the door, Noah felt compelled to ask.

"Hey, guys, do you know if Beth and Justin are…together or anything?" Ezekiel scratched his head while he was thinking, but the question made Cody laugh to himself. "What, it's an honest question isn't it?" Noah asked Cody.

"Oh, I knew it, I so saw that coming!" he claimed. "You've got it out for Beth, don't you Noah?" he said slyly.

"Hey, now that you think of it, he and Beth WERE getting awfully chummy during an innocent game of D&D eh." Ezekiel added, laughing along with Cody.

"Fine, laugh it up, see if it care…" Noah said, offended by their lack of help.

"Whoa, we we're just joking around, we don't care if you like her or not." Ezekiel replied apologetically.

"Good, because I don't! And furthermore…you still didn't answer my question." Noah said, self-assured that they would believe him.

"Well, I'm positive that she and Justin are JUST friends, but you can't be completely sure, you know?" Cody responded. Noah frowned when he finished his sentence. "Oh, see, you to like her! If you didn't, why would you care, right?" Cody reasoned.

"I don't, I'm telling you! I barely even know her!" Noah spat out defensively.

"Sure, but let's face it…she's kind of a nerd, and you're a nerd. Plus, she's really nice and really sweet and all: pretty much everything you aren't in a nutshell. If I were you, I'd be attracted to her eh." Ezekiel rationalized.

"Whoa, where'd that analysis come from Mr. Love Doctor?" Cody asked Ezekiel.

"I've been reading my handy book, _The Complete Idiots Guide to: Women. _It's been proven that opposites attract, but even more so when they have somewhat of a common base; i.e., they're both nerds." Ezekiel stated like it was scientific fact.

"I don't know if you two have looked in a mirror, but you're not exactly jocks or preps either." Noah replied sarcastically. Ezekiel and Cody looked at one another, and smiled.

"Alright then, I say if you don't like her, then you WON'T ask Beth out on a double-date with me and Eva. But hey, what do I know. I mean, you SAID you don't like her, right?" said Ezekiel. The three boys sat there. Noah and the two boys stared at each other for a while, until finally, Ezekiel held up three fingers, and began a count down. "Three…two…" And before he could reach one, Noah rushed back into Cody's room, and opened the door to the hallway to catch up with Beth.

As he looked out of the door, she was at the very end of the hallway, about to go down the elevator. "Wait, Beth!" Noah called out after her. Beth turned around just as she was about to step into the elevator, and looked puzzled as Noah came running up to her.

"Yes, Noah?" she asked.

"I…I mean…uh…Ezekiel and Eva are…would you…I know this seems kind of out of the blue, but,"

"Oh my god," Beth realized. "Are you…asking me out?" Beth asked.

"I…yeah." Noah answered sheepishly. His face was turning red as he sat there, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh…oh my god." was all Beth could say.

"Never mind, forget I asked, it's not," Noah started.

"No, no! It's not that, it's just…I mean, nobody's EVER asked me out before," Beth interrupted. "And I've never really been on a date or anything like that." Beth said, grinning a little, her face turning the same shade of red as Noah's.

"Oh…" Noah replied. The two teens sat there in silence, each not looking at the other because they were so nervous. "So…would you want to?" Noah finally asked.

"Yes! I mean…yes." Beth answered, a little too eagerly.

"Great! So…I guess I'll see you on Tuesday morning by the docks, around ten o'clock?" Noah asked.

"Sure thing!" she replied enthusiastically. But then the romantic mood was broken by a loud, high-pitched squeal coming from the elevator. The doors just opened, and there stood Justin and Katie, both wearing lei's and carrying some sort of fruit drink. Katie had obviously given up on trying to get Beth to be her BFF for the day, and had somehow gotten Justin to be it instead.

"Beth, THERE you are! I've been looking for you ever since you had to make that phone call about your scholarship!" That must have been the excuse she made when Katie found her outside Cody's room this morning Noah thought to himself. Katie spotted Noah in an instant. "Oh…hello Noah." she said somewhat dreamily. Suddenly, Katie's cell phone rang an annoying pop ring tone.

"Hello?" she answered it. "Sadie? What happened, slow down." She paused as she listened to Sadie talking on the other line. "You got voted off?" In addition to Sadie's happy squealing on the other line, Katie squealed along with her. "Okay, I'll be here waiting for you then!" she finished, as she hung up her cell phone. "Hurry, we still have so many things to do until the day is over!" Katie exclaimed to Beth and Justin. "And now we have to go wait by the docks for Sadie to arrive!" she shouted. She grabbed Beth by the arm, and dragged her and Justin back into the elevator.

"Help…me." Justin whispered to Noah.

"See you later Noah." Beth told Noah affectionately, just before the doors closed.

"Later, Beth." Noah waved. And the doors had closed. And Noah started dancing. He had a date, his first date ever! "Oh good lord…what did I just do?" Noah asked himself out loud, trying to rationalize all that just happened in that last few minutes. "And why was I so nervous when I asked her? I'm not in love with her or anything…right?" he asked himself. He thought about it for a few seconds, before deciding it didn't matter, "Ah, who the hell cares! I've got a date!" Noah shouted out. And he danced and skipped back to Cody's room, happy as could be.

When he knocked on the door, Ezekiel answered it, and immediately asked him, "So, how'd she respond, lover boy?"

"Looks like you'll have somebody to join you on your date after all." He responded happily. "You know Cody, maybe you should ask out somebody. Then we could go on a group date altogether." Noah suggested.

"Pff, like that'll happen. I'm still in a wheel-chair. Besides, who is there to ask?"

"Well, there's Katie or Sadie. Take your pick." Noah responded.

"Sadie got voted off, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yep, she just called Katie and told her. She rushed down to the dock to wait for her. Of course, she'll be waiting for a few hours…" Noah answered.

"Huh…you know…maybe I will ask out Katie. I mean, it's about time I realized that Gwen's with Trent, and she won't ever want me, you know?" Cody assured himself.

"That's the spirit Cody!" Ezekiel exclaimed, patting the boy on the back.

"Hey, wait, Noah and I were still wondering…just what did you do with Eva last night that she talked to you about this morning?" Ezekiel's smile was wiped off of his face, as he looked down in embarrassment.

"It…we didn't do anything like that…I mean, all she did was say a lot about how she was standing her ground as a woman when she thought I was being sexist on the show. She told me that she would like to make a fresh start with me, and I thanked her. Then one conversation led to another, and we...made out for a little bit." Both Noah's and Cody's jaws dropped to the floor.

"But, I mean…how! She punched you; in the face!" Noah exclaimed.

"What can I say, that book I've been reading is really paying off, eh?" he finished.

* * *

AN: Hoho...naughty naughty Ezekiel...

Ahh...sweet payoff. Noah finally gets the girl! For now...the story is not over yet folks! In fact, I plan to make at least six more chapters after this one. Though you'll have to bear with me...I have some procrastinated school work I must attend to, and will not be able to submit anything until September 2nd or 3rd...maybe not even then...but be patient! Updates WILL come!

Next chapter: Beth and Noah's first date! Stay tuned ; )


	6. Intercalary Segment

God, this is weird…I never thought I'd come back to writing this story. But, thanks to a pleasant email from Hazins, I have been whimsically motivated to continue this little fluffy adventure. I've already started re-reading and editing some of the past five chapters. I tried not to change too much, because I like to keep the integrity of what already exists as a record of how I've changed as a writer. However, I did fix some silly plot holes, and I put in an entire scene initially (and unintentionally) left out near the end of Chapter 4 between Cody and Noah. If you have the time, of if you've forgotten what's happened in the story so far (I know I did), you should go back and reread my fresh edits. The quality is slightly better, I promise.

I guess at this point, I don't really care about reviews. I'm not even sure how many people are even into the whole Total Drama franchise anymore. I'm just wrapping up this story so I can say I actually finished a story for once. Still, if there's anyone out there who's still reading this, reviews are pretty nice. I can't say how long finishing this will take, but I do know I have six more chapters, and I've promised myself to submit AT LEAST one chapter a week until this is done. College is so time consuming, really…but I am going to finish this story. I've promised that much to anybody who might care, and myself.

Again, my most sincere thanks go out to Hazins. If you're reading this, I've dedicated this story to you. It wouldn't be finished if not for you.

And now, after an eighteen month break between chapters, and a significant growth in my writing, I present the beginning of the second half of my story. I only hope that one person finds it as nice as I do. The next official chapter should be up sometime this week for sure.


End file.
